


Home Remedies

by JessieDewitt



Category: Complete Relief (Manga), 逆転裁判 | Gyakuten Saiban | Ace Attorney
Genre: Artist Phoenix Wright, Asexual Character, Awkward Flirting, Awkward Sexual Situations, Bisexual Male Character, Coming Out, Demisexual Miles Edgeworth, Diego Armando - Freeform, Editor Miles Edgeworth, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Enthusiastic Consent, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Matt Engarde (If you Squint), Mild Sexual Content, References to popular Manga, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-05-15 23:09:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 17,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14799732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JessieDewitt/pseuds/JessieDewitt
Summary: Phoenix "Nick" Wright is an up-and-coming Manga artist on the brink of stardom; if he can actually finish his latest project, that is.   Horrible migraines are getting in the way, and his stern but sympathetic editor is willing to do whatever it takes to get his best employee in top form again.  That is, until he hears what "home remedy" Nick is going to try next.Loosely based on the Manga "Complete Relief", but with healthy consent, a lot more awkward humor, and waaaaaay more sexual tension.I do not own "Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney", or "Complete Relief", any of their affiliates, or characters.





	1. Not-a-Presecption

**Author's Note:**

> CW: Occasional Profanity, use of Cr*zy as a slur, discussion of sex and sexuality.
> 
> The Doc in this chapter is based a bit off of my own, who is always super cool, and well-informed about LGBT+ issues.

Phoenix decided to blame everything on "Ouran High school Host Club".

If he'd never read the Manga at all (much less the eight times after), he never would have started down his awkward teenage adventure to realizing his sexuality, and would never as a consequence dedicated his career to creating LGBT+ Manga of his own. And if he hadn't insisted on being a Manga artist, he wouldn't currently be helplessly watching his deadlines fly by while he wished for all the world his head would just explode already and put him out of his misery.

_"I could have taken that sketch artist job the over-friendly detective offered me in college,"_ He thought, _"I'd be making nearly twice as much, I'd still have that awesome apartment near the park, and I'd still be rooming with..."_

No. He wasn't going to think about Iris; or her creepy stalker twin. He was better off on the other side of the country, where her one-sided crush couldn't cause her anymore pain. Besides, This is where he'd met Mia and Maya, and they'd become family; Family he'd skipped out on way too much lately because of his blasted migraines.

"Someone just kill me now." he groaned, letting his head hit the desk.

"That would completely throw off our publishing schedule," A crisp voice sounded behind him, "I highly doubt we could find an artist with your skill in the next three days."

Nick jumped, and made an attempt to respond to his editor, Miles, who was regarding him with one of his patented inscrutable expressions. After two years of working together, Nick still had a hard time figuring him out. He was never rude or unfairly critical, but heaven help the poor fool that wasted Miles Edgeworth's time. He had a reputation in the industry for being a fantastic judge of talent and character, but also seemed truly oblivious to the effect he had on any slightly man-inclined person with a pulse. Miles also had a tendency to say everything with the same dead-pan expression and measured voice he'd used to interrupt Phoenix's wallowing. Nick was never sure if Miles was joking, concerned, annoyed, or bored; which always through him off balance when they talked.

The fact that Nick had trouble breathing when Miles was within a ten-foot radius of him didn't help.

"Migraines again?" Miles continued, seeing the miserable expression on Nick's face.

"Yeah," Nick managed, "They've been getting worse lately."

Without a word, Miles shut the door to Nick's office softly, and pushed an ice pack into his hands. He'd started stocking them in his office six months before when the Migraines had re-emerged, and always made sure one was on hand for Nick during the work day. They didn't take away much of the pain, but Nick was grateful for the kindness. That was the other confusing thing about Miles; he could do the most thoughtful, sweet things as if it were nothing, and didn't seem to understand the gratitude that followed.

Miles leaned against the vacant desk next to Nick's, and fixed him with his "We are going to have a Conversation" face. Nick grimaced, realizing how silly he already look with a bag of ice on his head.

"Wright, I was under the impression you made a doctor's appointment for this. I understand medical issues are beyond all our control, but if you aren't taking care of yourself-"

"Oh! I did! I mean, I am!" Nick stammered, earning a single raised eyebrow from Miles. "I've been back multiple times since this started, but nothing helps for more than a few days. I have another appointment on my lunch hour today."

Miles sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Wright, you are a fantastic artist and writer." He said sadly.

"Uh, I'm...sorry?"

"You have real talent, you work hard, and the higher-ups have noticed. But you're still new to the industry politics. Something like this could derail your career if it isn't brought under control."

Nick started to protest, but Miles raised his hand to silence him.

"I know, it isn't your fault, and this is technically my parent's company. But I'm still a junior editor, and besides that I have to maintain a certain example. If I simply keep on someone who isn't making their deadlines and calling in sick constantly, people will..."

Miles paused, and gripped his elbow in a way Nick had figured out meant he was upset.

"...They'll talk. And it won't reflect well on either of us. I'd rather let you quit than see your career be damaged by something like that."

Nick's mouth dropped open, hurt that had nothing to do with his headaches flooding him.

"You want me to quit?!"

"What? No! I.." Miles sighed and rubbed his temples. "That's not what i meant at all. I apologize. I only meant that I...the company is invested in your future here. I'll do anything I can to support you getting past anything impeding your work, that's my job. But you need to keep me in the loop. I can't help you if you bury everything and pretend nothing is happening. So...let me help you? Please?"

Nick sat in his chair, stunned for what seemed like forever. He'd never seen Miles so openly concerned about anything. The fact that it was directed ah _him_ did funny things to his pulse he resolved he certainly _was_ going to bury and pretend wasn't happening.

_"Do NOT crush on your boss, Phoenix Wright,"_ Nick scolded himself, _"You don't have the legal skills for the resulting courtroom drama."_

"I uh," Nick stammered, nearly dropping the ice pack and shoving it into a desk draw without noticing. "Um, thanks? I mean Yes. I will..do, um, that." He scratched at the back of his head, not sure what else to do with his hands now that the ice pack was gone.

Miles sighed again. "Let me know what your doctor says this morning, ok? I mean it when I say I'll help if it's at all possible." Miles sauntered out of the room, leaving Nick to collect his thoughts. He wasn't sure what exactly had happened in that conversation, but he felt warm all over.

The feeling lasted exactly 43 minutes, 21 seconds, vanishing the moment he heard his doctor's suggestions.

"You're prescribing what?!"

Doctor Skye rolled her eyes and continued scribbling on her clipboard. "I didn't _prescribe_ anything this time. I simply gave you advice in light of your odd resistance to traditional medicine.

"You think sex is going to fix my migraines? You can't be serious."

"Again, that's not what I said. All the medications we've tried have failed to produce a lasting result. In isolated cases, natural endorphin releases are more helpful than pain killers; especially when there is a psychological component."

Nick scoffed. "Did you just literally tell me to go fuck myself because I'm too crazy for you?"

Emma lowered her clipboard, and fixed Nick with a glare that put Mile's to shame. " _Mr. Phoenix Wright_! the fact that you insist on putting words in my mouth is one of many reasons I'm convinced you are sublimating difficult emotions you don't wish to face, and unconsciously sabotaging your own recovery. Neither of which make you 'crazy', which I consider to be an ignorant slur against people with documented mental illnesses in that context. You will not use it again in my presence if you wish to remain one of my patients."

"Yes Ma'am." Nick squeaked, and wisely remained silent wile Dr. Sky continued.

"looking at your medical history, you have rare, sporadic migraines without much of a pattern, except for when you've undergone significant emotional stress, in which case they last for extended periods of time. You told me six months ago, when these migraines started, that you'd recently been through a terrible break-up and your job was placing more demands on you."

"But, I was just making conversation!" Nick protested. "I didn't mean for it to be used against me!"

Dr. Sky closed her eyes and seemed to restrain herself with great effort. "Mr. Wright, this is a doctor's office, not a court of law. We are here to find a solution to your medical issues, not hang you for murder. Kindly calm the fuck down."

Nick wasn't sure if he felt more chastised or offended by Dr. Sky's attitude, but he bit back what he wanted to say, instead asking: "So why would sex help? I haven't stopped, er, taking care of myslef, since my ex left."

"As I said, there's likely a psychological component for the people it works for. All I can tell you is that people in your situation anecdotally report a decrease in pain and occurrence of migraines when they are regularly intimate with another person. This isn't a scientific study or a guarantee, I just thought you should know all possibilities in this situation."

Nick sighed. "I think the "regular" part of that is going to be a problem."

Dr. Sky said something after that, but Nick wasn't paying attention anymore. He hated the fact that Matt could still impact his life like this. As he climbed into is car, Matt's words came back to him: _"I can't keep waiting for you to grow up and get over your creepy fanboy thing; you do realize the only people who read your stuff are straight teenage girls? 'Positive Representation' my ass."_

It hadn't been the first time they'd fought over Nick's job or ambitions. Looking back, Matt had never failed to roll his eyes every time Nick mentioned an interview or networking event in his field. It had taken him too long to realize that when Matt said "Be realistic", what he meant was "Give up." He'd only gotten more irritable when Nick got the job at Edgeworth publishing; not because he was succeeding, Nick wanted to believe Matt wasn't that selfish, but because it sunk in Nick's 'hobby' wasn't going away. Nick knew he was better off without someone who was ashamed of him, but still, it was a terrible way to end a five-year relationship. His migraines had started the week after.

Nick sniffled, and let his head fall backward on the seat. "Was it really too much to ask for a little support?" Nick muttered.

_"I'll do anything to help."_

Nick nearly flew out of his seat, the recent memory of Mile's sympathetic face forcing it's way to the surface. "Oh, no." Nick said out loud to himself. "Nope. We're not doing this. This is an order Nick's brain: Nuh uh. Abort."

_"Let me help? Please?"_

"Uhhhhgggggg!" Nick groaned, beating his head against the steering wheel. "Why am I like this?!"

Still muttering to himself, Nick turned the car on and pulled out of the parking lot. The lobby at work was mercifully empty, most of his co-workers still being gone for lunch. Nick stopped up the stairs, too impatient for the elevator, and charged through the door of his office. A few minutes later, right when he was realizing that his migraine was much better, He heard his door swish open, and a crisp "So, how did it go?" Sound behind him. For the second time that day, Nick whipped around in his chair to see his editor looking at him expectantly. Three terrible realizations struck him at once:

1: He was going to have to tell Miles about his Doctor's visit, since he hadn't come up with a cover story.

2: All of his co-workers we're off-site, leaving him and Miles alone.

3: A part of his brain was really, really happy about this whole situation.

_"Oh god,"_ Nick thought, _"My life has a flimsier plot than the erotica I write."_


	2. Natural Pain Releif

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "What Not to Shout at your Boss While Alone in the Office"
> 
> Short chapter, since it didn't fit well with either the first or the upcoming one. Will update soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: In case you are not familiar with Midwestern American accents, a hard "T" often sounds very similar to a "D" when spoken quickly; making the key misunderstanding in this chapter a fairly common one.

"So, what did the doctor say?"

Miles asked again. Nick opened and closed his mouth several times without speaking, trying desperately to find a way out of the conversation.

"Oh, um, just that I should consider alternative options to traditional pain killers."

Miles frowned. "Alternative? Like homeopathy? That' very surprising. Most doctors I know take a negative view of the practice."

For one blissful second, Nick thought he was in the clear, that Miles would leave his explanation at that and saunter off to his own office. But instead, Miles looked him straight in the eye and asked: "What specifically? I don't want to see you get screwed by someone who doesn't know what they're doing." 

Nick's face turned bright red. _"Why, oh why did he have to phrase it like that?"_ He thought. Out loud, he cleared his throat and failed to make eye contact while speaking. "Um, just, you know, activities that will manage pain naturally."

"Activities? Wright, you can barely stand up when your migraines hit. And why are you dodging the question?"

"I don't want to make a big deal out of it."

Miles crossed his arms and frowned deeper. "Wright, it's already a big deal. I've had to push back your deadline twice already; I've had to come up with excuses for the senior staff that don't violate your privacy or make you look irresponsible. I'm really sticking my neck out for you, but if that's not something you want from your editor, it might be best if-"

"It was sex!"

Nick shrieked. He'd intended to keep giving Miles vague answers till he gave up, but he was worried Miles was about to suggest re-assigning him to a different editor. For some reason he refused to examine, that seemed so much worse than any temporary embarrassment.

"It was sex, ok?" he continued, riding the momentum of his outburst. "The doctor said I'm out of options, and some psycho babble about endorphins and mental health benefits. So, yeah. You can stop me any second now."

Miles shifted uncomfortably, and seemed to pick his words carefully before speaking: "That's ideal, though, isn't it? I don't want to make assumptions about you and your partner's relationship, but if she's ok with-"

"She?" Nick asked, interrupting Miles for the second time. Miles' face clouded with confusion.

"Um, Maddie, right? I've heard you talk about her a couple times."

Nick burst out laughing. There was nothing cheerful in it. He flopped backwards into his chair, and started rubbing his temples; the migraine was back full force."We broke up six months ago, and my ex's name was Mathew, not Madeline."

Miles had shocked Nick exactly twice in the two years he'd worked with him. The first time was when he'd offered Nick the job after a ten minute interview. The second was the first time he'd brought him an ice pack for his headaches. Now, he shocked Nick a third time by freezing like a deer caught in the headlights, and flushing crimson.

"Mathew?" he said slowly, like it was a word in a language he didn't understand. "You're gay?"

"Bisexual, yeah." Nick answered, "But I lean mostly towards men. That's why most of my work is M/M. I thought you knew that."

"I did not know that. Wow, um, sorry, I guess I just assumed. You don't act...God, that's not what I mean. That's great, it's a good thing. Awesome."

Nick's face fell progressively as Miles babbled. _"Please don't be a homophobe. You've been so much fun to work with, Please don't be homophobic."_

But Miles rambled some more details about how diverse the office was, and wasn't that great? Before stopping abruptly. he looked around the room like he'd just woken up in a different place he remembered falling asleep, then said in with a voice on the edge of panic: "Sorry, I have to go." he then practically fled out of the room.

Nick closed his eyes, and let his head fall on the desk, much like he had that morning. _"Great,_ he thought, _:Not only am I behind and miserable, but I just came out to a homophobic supervisor, who is also the son of the CEO. I am so fired."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! You can check out my in-universe fic, [The Dark Ages: Miles Edgeworth](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15137579/chapters/35101082), now updating twice a week.


	3. Consultations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Almost-Sisters, dating advice, and popcorn!

Miles slammed the door to his office, and scrubbed his face with his hands. Making an effort to slow his breathing, he fumbled his phone out of his pocket, and texted "Code Red!!!" to his top contact. He leaned against the door, taking deep breaths. He did not like to think of himself as a someone who was ruled by their emotions, but he'd come to terms with the fact that that not everything he felt was going to make perfect sense,and he wasn't always going to express himself clearly. His therapist had told him that emotional moments like these were a sign of recovery, and they'd level out as he made progress. But the embarrassment of situations like this made him even more impatient than usual.

The reply chime sounded on his phone, Fran's message flashing across the screen.

Franzy: _Miles?! What's wrong? Are you having another panic attack?_

Miles:  **I am panicking in the colloquial sense, not the medical one.**

Franzy: _Uhg.  Miles Edgeworth, do NOT scare me like that again, or I will colloquially throw you down an elevator shaft and make it look like an accident._  
  
Miles: **Sorry, sorry.  I just need you to tell me not to do something foolish.**

Franzy: _Of course you do._  
  
Franzy:  _Well?  Spill._

Miles:  **Please tell me I cannot romantically, and/or sexually proposition a subordinate.**

Franzy:  _You cannot proposition a subordinate.  OK?_

Miles:  **I'm going to need you to give me a reason not to.**

Franzy:  _Because staff meetings with ex's suck even more than normal, and it's ethically complex in the best of circumstances._

Miles:  **Hmm.  That's not cutting it.**

Franzy:  _Miles!_

Miles:  **I did say 'Code Red' for a reason.**

Franzy:  _Fine, because if it's the same man you've been pining over for the past year, you are already way too invested, which would make things even more complicated, and increase the likelihood of a devastating, soul-crushing break-up you won't get over for years.  Again._

Miles:  **Wow.**

Miles:  **Um, yeah. Good point.**

Miles:  **Ok.  Crisis averted.  You're the best.**

Franzy: _Of course I am, Kleiner Bruder ;)_

 

Miles chuckled in spite of himself.  Franziska's familiar teasing making him feel more grounded.  He set his phone aside and tried to concentrate on his work; but editing Nick's latest chapter was a poor way to put their conversation behind him.  It felt like a set-up Nick would have put in one of his projects; Something patently ridiculous that Nick would have magically made plausible, and funny, and strangely liberating. It had been a major reason Miles had hired Nick in the first place.  
  
" _Erotica, like any literary genre, is about relating to a character,"_ Nick had said in his interview,  _"It's about relating to them so deeply, you feel what they feel on a physical level.  I want my readers to feel joy, and to know that however they feel about sex, they aren't alone or broken._ "  
  
Looking back, that should have been a massive hint that Nick wasn't straight, like Mile's had assumed.  He'd taken the speech as regular interview BS, but the portfolio he'd brought had actually made him laugh.  Nick wasn't afraid of injecting silliness into his work; a principal reason Miles suspected Nick had already outlasted several colleagues that had been hired at the same time.  Miles had been happy to have Nick on his team, and though he never would have said so to his colleagues, he looked forward the most to editing Nick's projects. The longer they'd worked together, the more it seemed Miles enjoyed going to work in the morning.  It had taken him a long time to realize that he had more than professional regard for Nick, and he'd always shut down any idle day-dreaming by reminding himself that he was both straight AND an underling.  
  
Except now only one of those things were true.  
  
Despite the conversation with Franziska, he couldn't help but think he had to tell Nick at least a part of it.  He didn't need to confess, that would be embarrassing, but he could at least explain why he'd reacted so strongly that afternoon.  
  
" _It's a bad idea."_ he thought, " _you are not doing a good job of keeping a lid on your feelings lately.  You will say too much."_  
  
Despite he and Franziska's combined logic, Miles still found himself typing out a text message on his phone.  He re-wrote it twice, stared at it for 20 minutes minutes, then closed his eyes and hit "Send".  
  
"Here goes nothing." he said out loud.

* * *

  
"You did what?" Maya exclaimed, eyes bugging out of her head, "You somehow managed to not only tell your boss about both your medical junk and sex life in the same sentence, but you  _shouted_ it at him?"   
  
"Yeah," Nick sighed, "That's not the worst part, even.  I-"  
  
"Wait!"  Maya ordered, jumping off the couch and running into the kitchen.  She came back a moment later with a large bowl of her favorite buttery popcorn.  She made a show of arranging herself on the seat next to Nick, and grabbed a handful of the kernels.  
  
"Ok, go!"  She said as she popped several fluffy bites into her mouth.  
  
Nick shot her an unimpressed look. "I think He might be a homophobe.  He got all weird when I mentioned Matt."  
  
Nick related Mile's reaction, and Maya scrunched up her face.  Nick had a momentary flashback to when they'd first met.  She'd been 17, but looked much younger.  She'd mushed her facial muscles together the same way when Mia introduced them over lunch.  Nick had been nervous he'd done or said something to upset her, until she said.  
  
"You're not eating your hamburger."  
  
"Um, I'm not very hungry?" Nick had replied, somewhat confused.  
  
"Ok, thanks Mr.!" She'd said, and had inhaled half of Nick's meal before he could blink.  Mia had tried to scold her, but was too busy laughing.  
  
In the present day, Maya tapped her chin thoughtfully. "Um, that sounds a lot like how I reacted when one of my old school friends told me she was Asexual."  
  
Nick scoffed. "You think he's closeted?"  
  
"Maybe, but my problem was that I'd resigned myself to being invisible.  I didn't know how to handle it when I actually met someone like me.  I said some cringe-y stuff because I was afraid it was some kind of Joke."  
  
"Eh, that sounds way too much like wishful thinking on my part."  
  
Nick hadn't meant it the way it sounded, but as soon as the words were out in the open, he flushed, and Maya waggled her eyebrows at him.  
  
"Oh? Wishful thinking, huh? I'd say 'that's new', but it's really, really not."  
  
"I didn't...I just meant-"  
  
"That you're finding your writer inspiration close by recently?"  
  
"I am not!"  
  
Maya rolled her eyes. "Oh, please.  I've read your stuff.  You think I haven't noticed that you're latest is about a tsundere businessman seducing his assistant?

"You read a lot of smut for someone who doesn't like sex."  
  
Maya throw a wad of popcorn at him. "Don't make me give you the lecture again. I've made a powerpoint presentation."  
  
Nick gave and exaggerated shudder, and an impromptu popcorn fight broke out. Maya was just retreating to the kitchen "For more ammunition!" when nick's phone buzzed.  he sighed when he saw it was from Miles.  
  
  
Boss Man:  **Wright, I'd like to apologize for this afternoon.  I let my concern for your work could my judgement, and I asked some overly personal questions.  I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable.  I'm also sorry that I behaved unprofessionally when you corrected my assumptions about your orientation.**

For some reason, the tone of Mile's text made Nick feel angry.  He wasn't sure why what looked like a perfectly sincere apology irritated him, but he found himself replying with much more sarcasm than he normally would for his boss.  
  
Nick: That's fine.  I get it: you aren't comfortable around gay guys.  Even if M/M erotica accounts for 40% of your division's published work, I shouldn't have assumed you'd be comfortable with an actual gay man.

Nick saw that Miles was writing and erasing several responses.  Nick bit his lip, wondering if he'd gone to far.  He was just about to type out his own apology, when a another reply came in:  
  
  
Boss Man:  **Nick, my last three boyfriends can attest I am very comfortable with gay men.**

 

Nick froze.  He read the message three times, shook his head, then read it again.  He almost missed that Miles was still writing.  
  
  
Boss Man:  **I was taken off guard because I'd assumed I was the only gay person in our office.  I apologize again.**

Boss Man:  **I'd like to make it up to you.  I think I have a solution for your problem.  Could you meet me at the following address tomorrow evening?  
**

 

An address followed, which Nick hastily copied and  saved.  When Maya re-entered the room, he threw his arms around her and squeezed so hard she nearly dropped her popcorn.  
  
"You are the smartest person ever and I owe you all the hamburgers you can eat for a month."  He said blissfully.  
  
"Um, ok?  I'm not sure what I did, but I'm definitely holding you to that."  
  
"I don't care."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! You can check out my in-universe fic, [The Dark Ages: Miles Edgeworth](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15137579/chapters/35101082), now updating twice a week.


	4. Making it Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter features observant Nick, flustered Miles, and blueberry muffins.
> 
> This one is a bit short again, because the next one will be pretty long.

Nick checked the time on his phone, and gave a little sigh of relief. He was right on time. The small bakery Miles had arranged to meet him at was tucked down a side street, and not visible from the main road. It was much nicer than the one Nick frequented near his apartment, and had a 'well-kept secret' vibe that made it feel cozy. The smell of freshly-baked pastries was mouth-watering, and Nick thought he'd pay money to just stand around and look at the beautiful creations displayed on the counter. When Miles caught his attention from a table across the room, waving him over with his standard half-smile, Nick couldn't help a small blush from surfacing.  
  
When Miles had texted he had a 'solution' to Nick's troubles, his mind had belly-flopped into the gutter and refused to dislodge itself for the rest of the night. He knew it was silly; nothing about the Miles Edgeworth he'd seen over the past two years suggested he'd propose a sexual relationship with a flimsy excuse about the impact on Nick's work. Still, knowing for certain that Miles was attracted to men was making it very difficult for Nick to keep his imagination in check. As he sat down at the table, Miles passed him a small plate with a large blueberry muffin on it.  
  
"Thank you for meeting me here," Miles said as he pushed the plate towards him, "I ordered this for you as a small apology for yesterday; blueberry is your favorite, correct?"  
  
"Uh, yeah," Nick replied, "But-"  
  
"Oh, don't worry. It's gluten-free. I remember you mentioning that once. Coffee? It's really good here."  
  
Nick wasn't sure what to do with himself. Being on the receiving end of Mile's careful attention was a little too nice. When he'd been dating Matt, it was murder getting him to even share a meal together, much less remember Nick's favorites and restrictions. He had to blink back a coupe of tears, praying that Miles wouldn't notice.  
  
_"Am I really that starved for affection?_ Nick thought, " _Maybe Dr. Sky was onto something after all."_  
  
"So, about why I asked you here,"  Miles continued, thankfully oblivious to Nick's silent melt-down, "I've been thinking about what you told me yesterday, and while it seems a very unprofessional suggestion for a doctor to make, there might be a small amount of truth to it."  
  
Nick froze. " _Nope, I'm dreaming,_ " he thought, " _I'm still asleep, and my brain is an evil sadistic bastard._ "  Out loud, he said: "Oh?", although, it came out about an octave higher than he intended.

Miles sipped his own coffee. "Yes, and I do truly feel badly about how I behaved yesterday, so I have an idea."

Nick just nodded silently, not daring to say what he was thinking.

"You can say no if you think it's crossing a line," Miles continued, "I'll understand if you think it's unprofessional.  But with your permission, I'd like to set you up with someone."  
  
"I, what?"  Nick stammered, completely surprised by what Miles had just said.  
  
"I'm attending a small gathering for genre fiction writers later this month," Miles said, the speed of his voice picking up a little, morphing into what Nick recognize as his "Sales Pitch" voice. While he talked, Nick noticed that Miles was gripping his left elbow so hard his knuckles where white.  Several things clicked into place in Nick's head. "I'll have several friends there that I think you'd get along well with. There wouldn't be any pressure, and-"  
  
"No."  Nick said.  But he was smiling softly, almost fondly, at Miles.  Nick had never looked at Miles like that before, and he suddenly felt like there wasn't enough oxygen in the bakery.  
  
"Um, I'm sorry?"  He asked, confused.  Nick just smiled wider.  
  
"Miles, are you aware you have a nervous habit?"  Nick gestured towards the death-grip Miles had on his arm. "Specifically, that's a habit you have when you're about to do something you find personally upsetting, but do anyway because you think you have to.  Why exactly would me dating again upset you?"  
  
Miles self-consciously released his left arm, and folded his hands in his lap. "I have no idea what you're driving at, and I highly doubt any nervous habit I may have could be that specific."  
  
Nick just chuckled.  "Miles, you are really, truly, epically bad at lying. Be glad you've never been on trial, prosecution would eat you alive."

Miles flushed, and had to stop himself from grabbing his elbow again.  
  
"Speaking of evidence," Nick continued, "I think I mentioned I like blueberry muffins one time 18 months ago, and I didn't even tell you that I'm allergic to gluten.  I checked it on the survey for that office dinner last year.  Do you remember everyone's dietary restrictions?"  
  
"Just the important ones."  Miles replied quietly.  He'd meant he remembered everyone's allergies, but when he realized what his words implied, he wasn't sure he wanted to take them back.  It felt like something he'd been carrying with him had snapped and broken, but he felt lighter for it.  Emboldened, he continued while Nick was still too surprised to speak.  
  
"You're mostly right.  I would be...uncomfortable, if you accepted my suggestion.  And I'd be lying if I claimed I'm upset you figured it out."   
  
Nick's eyebrows shot up, and his face turned an adorable shade of pink. "I think," he said slowly, like he was trying to catch his breath, "that the two of us have a decision to make."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! You can check out my in-universe fic, [The Dark Ages: Miles Edgeworth](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15137579/chapters/35101082), now updating twice a week.


	5. Whiplash

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> CW: Language, sexual negotiation, discussion of boundaries, and non-explicit sexual activity.
> 
> So, the short fun-times featured in this chapter is what I personally would consider non-explicit, but mature. Please tell me if it it doesn't fit the rating. The next chapter will feature The Return of the Migraine, and how our two heroes react to it.

Miles took a large gulp of his coffee, trying to buy some time to think before speaking. His plan had been to simply do a small favor for Nick, and hopefully push him back into the "Don't even think about it" category he'd been in before. But that plan had completely backfired, and he couldn't make himself feel upset by it. Off balance, nervous, and a little lost, yes. But not upset.

"Nick," he said, testing out the given name carefully, like stepping out onto a shaky bridge. "I agree that this situation is far too ambiguous as it is. But I'm not sure what decision you are describing."

Nick bit his lip, confused by the combination of Miles finally using his first name, and his flat, guarded expression. "The way I see it," he said, "Is we have two options: One, we agree this conversation never happened, and have all future meetings with a third party present."  
  
Miles frowned, not liking that at all.  he waved for Nick to continue when he hesitated.  
  
"Two, I either quit, or transfer to a different department, so we can see if this," he motioned between them, "Has something real to it."

An awkward silence ensured.  Neither option was something they wanted, and they didn't have to vocalize it to know.  Miles drummed his fingers on the table for a minute, his brows knit together in a way Nick found frustratingly adorable.  
  
"Actually," Miles said at length, "There is a third option."  
  
"How? You are my direct supervisor."  
  
"Normally, that's not allowed, but there is a caveat in the policy most people are unaware of."  
  
Nick eyed him suspiciously. "Please tell me we don't have to pretend to be married or adopt a slew of children together."  
  
Miles tried unsuccessfully to suppress an amused smile. "That would be a terrible plan for more reasons than I can list. Not the least of which being that several of our writers, including you, have used that plot already."  
  
"Uhg, I'd almost managed to forget that one. What's the super secret loophole, then?"

Miles took another sip of his coffee, trying to steady his nerves. What he was about to suggest made the situation real in a way it hadn't been before, and the part of him that was still healing from his last break-up was shouting at him to retreat.

" _It will end just like it did with George.  He won't understand, they never do."_

Miles set his coffee cup down a little too hard, and made himself blurt the words out before he lost his nerve: "If two people of different levels of the company have a supervisor in common at a higher level, they can file a consensual relationship disclosure provided they agree to undergo a check-in with HR every quarter.  We have at least three supervisors in common."  
  
Nick blinked owlishly.  "Wow.  That's very specific.  And convenient.  Why didn't you mention this before?"  
  
Miles scoffed. "Before?  You mean before I knew you were both gay and interested in me?"

"Good point."

Nick held eye contact with Miles as another silence fell.  This one was heavier, and more tense.  Miles felt his face redden, and a grin spread over Nick's face.

 

"Ok."  Nick said.

"Ok?"

"Yes.  Ok.  Option three.  I want that one, but only if you do."

"Oh."  Miles let out a breath he didn't know he'd been holding. "Um.  Yes.  I prefer that as well.  We'll have to talk to HR on Monday, and fill out some forms, but it won't be a big deal."

Nick took a large bite of his blueberry muffin, and chewed thoughtfully. "Is there a rule about what point in a relationship you have to file said paperwork?"

"No, not really.  The general expectation is sooner rather than later, though."

"So, there's no expectation that people fill the paperwork out before 'officially' starting a relationship, however that's defined?"

"That's not really something you can reasonably do, so no.  What are you getting at?"

Nick slowly raised a single eyebrow, and smiled impishly at Miles.

"Oh,"  Miles responded, his eyes widening, "You mean, um, now?"  
  
"Sooner rather than later." Nick echoed Miles' words playfully.

For a split second, Miles feared he'd panic like he had the day before, but a strange calm settled over him.

" _This is silly,_ " he told himself, " _I'm a grown man, we've settled the ethical question, and he's made it crystal clear he wants this. There's no reason to second-guess this._ "

Even though there were actually a list of reasons to hesitate: the fact that he was still hurting from the worst break-up of his life, the current state of his mental health, his over-investment in a relationship that could barely even be called that at this point; Miles shooed those thoughts away, and instead returned Nick's subtle smile.

"Sooner is better, but I'd rather discuss specifics in a more private setting."

"Yeah," Nick said breathlessly "Did you drive here?"

"Yes, I did."

"Perfect."

 

Less than a half-hour later, after a spin in Miles' "Obscenely Awesome" car, as Nick had put it, Miles was leading Nick through his front door, and chattering a bit distractedly about his home.

"Um, I've lived here for about three years.  I have a dog, but she's at the vet's right now.  The bathroom is down the hall if you need it.  I could make us some coffee if you like, and wow, I'm rambling, aren't I?"

Nick chuckled.  "Yeah, but it's kind of adorable.  You're not nervous, are you?"

When Miles smiled weekly, Nick gave him the look he typically reserved for discovering a spelling mistake a day before printing.

"Hey, it's ok if you're not sure about this, we don't have to-"

"No!"  Miles rushed to reassure him. "That's not it.  Trust me, I'm very happy you're here.  It's just that, Yesterday I thought you were straight AND spoken for, and 45 minutes ago I was trying to set you up with someone else, and now..."

Miles trailed off, gesturing vaguely at his apartment.  " _And I might already be half-in love with you, which isn’t fair to either of us._ " he stopped himself from saying.

Nick smiled softly. "It's like emotional whiplash, isn't it?"  He asked.  Miles nodded, glad Nick understood.  Nick was quiet for moment, thinking.  "Ok," he continued, “Give me a line."

"A what?"  Miles asked, not sure what he meant.

"Give me a line you don't want to cross today.  There's no need for us to rush this."

Miles relaxed slightly "Um, we keep our clothes on?"

Nick grinned and took Miles hand in his. "I can work with that."

Realizing that Nick was leaving it up to him to move things forward, Miles cupped Nick's face with his other hand, and slowly pulled him forward into a kiss.  Nick returned it enthusiastically as he slid his hands over Miles’ hips, pulling their bodies tightly together, and Miles felt like a fire was working its way through his whole body.  Nick somehow got them both to the couch, although he didn't remember the sequence of events, and soon Nick's hands were in his hair, calling his name softly as he peppered his neck with kisses, and Miles almost regretted placing the limit he had.

" _No, he's right.  We shouldn't rush."_ He told himself. " _Just enjoy the moment."_

Miles rolled the two of them over, and ground their hips together.  Nick let out the most beautiful moan Miles had ever heard, and dug his fingers reflexively into Mile’s back.

“Y-yes,” Nick gasped, crimson up to his ears.  “Please, do that again!”

They lost track of time after that, but the sky was considerably darker when Nick finally pulled away and said, short of breath and rumpled: "Uh, I really hate to say this, but I should head home soon."

"Oh, ok."  Mile said, feeling dazed, and fighting every instinct in him that wanted to beg Nick to spend the night.  Nick sat up slowly, and bit his lip self-consciously.  Miles took in the sight of Nick, clothes askew, hair disheveled, bottom lip between his teeth, and believed it would be burned into his brain for the rest of his life.  Out loud, he said: "Do you need a ride home?"

"No, Maya, that's my roommate, is picking me up from the grocery store.  I owe her- Uh, never mind, it's a long story."

Miles made a half-hearted attempt to straighten himself out, and walked Nick to the door, opening it for him, so he didn't grab him again and start the afternoon's fun all over.

"I had a lot of fun today, Nick." He said, feeling a little bit like a teenager on their first date, but he didn't care.

Nick nodded. "Me too.  really, this was great.  I don't have many brain cells right now, but I'm going to think of something fantastic we can do later, I'll text you when I figure it out?"

Nick leaned forward, and kissed Miles softly on the cheek.  Before pulling away, his spoke lowly in his ear: "By the way, you look sexy as hell all rumpled like that."  He then darted out the door before Miles could respond.  Miles shut the door, and leaned his head against it, still catching his breath.  He knew there were a hundred things he should be worrying about right now, but the only thought that got through was: " _Why on earth didn't we do this before?_ "

* * *

 

Miles:  **Hey, you know that guy I told you about?**

Diego:  _Yeah, the one you want me to meet?_

Miles:  **Uh, about that, there's been a development.**

Diego:  _Miles, you're doing that thing where you're super-formal to try and trivialize something you did.  What did you do?_

Miles:  **There's no good way to say this, but he sort of left my apartment five minutes ago.**

Diego:  _Left your apartment as in "Left your apartment"?_

Miles:   **Yes.**

Diego: _And “Sort of” as in “Most definitely”?_

Miles: **I’m afraid so.**

Diego: _Wow, you have a lot of nerve._

Miles: **I promise I can explain.**

Diego:  _Oh no.  I get to vent about this._

Diego: _You talk this man up for an_ hour _, begging me to agree to meet him, knowing how much I hate being set up._

Diego: _You spend another hour convincing me that we’re, as you put it “Completely perfect for each other. You’ll thank me later.”_

Diego: _When I’m still not convinced, you call in every favor you’ve done for me in the past three years to get me to agree to at least meet this guy.  Only to, not 24 hours later, take him_ home _with you, and send me a message that amounts to: “Never mind, I decided to fuck him myself?”_

Miles: **You’re not completely wrong.  I’m very sorry, and I’ll do something to make it up to you.**

Diego: _Don’t bother, I’m laughing harder right now than I have in years._

Miles: **I fail to see any humor in this situation**

Diego: _Of course, you do.  But knowing this guy turned your “Please meet my friend” speech into “Take me, I’m yours!” in one sitting?_ Now _I want to meet him._

Miles: **Go fuck yourself.**

Diego: _I’ll have to now, won’t I?_

Diego: _Bring him to the party.  I want to ask him for tips._

Miles: **I’m not dignifying either of those comments with a response.**

Diego:  ;-p

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! You can check out my in-universe fic, [The Dark Ages: Miles Edgeworth](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15137579/chapters/35101082), now updating twice a week.


	6. Shut Up, That's Why

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In-between chapter, I'll likely be making more of these in between the longer ones.
> 
> Nick is a little belligerent when he feels insecure.

Nick: Maya, do me a favor and and crash at Mia's tonight.

Maya:  _Huh, why?_

Nick:  Because shut up, that's why.

Maya:  _Hmmmm.  There's only two reasons you've ever asked me to clear out._

Maya:  _The first was when you got explosive diarrhea from that gross hot dog stand..._

Nick: We agreed we'd never mention that again!

Maya:  _The second time was-_

Maya:   _OMG_

Maya:  _Phoenix Wright, you're bringing a guy home, aren't you?!_

Maya:  _Is it he same guy who had you all disheveled and panting in the freakin' grocery store?_

Nick:   Have no idea what you are talking about.

Maya:  _Please, not even_ I  _get that excited about hamburgers._

Maya:  _It's still weird you being so tight-lipped about it.  I'm not 17 anymore, you can be open about your sexual escapades._

Nick. Please don't ever use the terms "sexual" or "escapades" together ever again.  It's worse than my mom asking me about "the gay".

Maya:  _Hmmm.  Could it be there is something scandalous about_ who _you are sexually escapading with?_

Nick: Shut up.

Maya: _Oh!  There is!  It's that supervisor guy, isn't it; The one you work for?  Or should I call him your secret muse?_

Nick: Shut up, Shut up, Shut up!

Maya:  _LOL, fine.  I'll spend the night with MIa.  Please refrain from escapading in the kitchen; I just cleaned._

Nick: Maya, I love you, but sometimes I really hate you.

Maya:  _XOXO_

Maya:  _FYI you owe me an extra day of hamburgers for this._

Nick:  Maya?

Maya:  _Yeah?_

Nick:  Seriously, you can't tell anyone about this, not even Mia, until after Monday.

Maya:  _What happens Monday?_

Nick: We sign "we're dating" paperwork at the office.

Maya:   _Wow.  That's very...official.  That's much faster than you typically move._

Nick.  I know.

Maya:  _Huh.  I thought you were kicking me out for a one-off; but it's a lot more than that, isn't it?_

Nick:  Yeah.  I think it is.

Maya:  _When do Mia and I get to meet him?_

Nick: When I'm positive he's not going to decide he'd prefer the one-off situation.

Maya:  _Oh honey, no matter what happens, you can always talk to me, ok?_

Nick: XOXO

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! You can check out my in-universe fic, [The Dark Ages: Miles Edgeworth](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15137579/chapters/35101082), now updating twice a week.


	7. Tough Conversations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> CW: Non-explicit discussion of violence, trauma, and mental health. Implied sexual content.
> 
> This chapter has less humor than the others, because of the subject matter. Future chapters will return to the mostly light-hearted tone. Also, look up Disthymia if you have never heard of it. A lot of people with it go un-diagnosed for years because there is less cultural awareness of it, and it almost always occurs in conjunction with something else, making it harder to spot. I've always thought Miles was a textbook example of this, though.
> 
> Also, the best revenge I can think of against cannon von Karma is flipping the adoptive father situation, and leaving him alive to see it.

Nick had a plan.

 

He'd send Miles a flirtatious text, inviting him over to his apartment that night.  He'd arrange for flowers to be delivered to Mile's house about half hour before he'd leave to meet him.  He'd get out the fancy table cloth and candles he'd never found a reason to use, and have a perfect, candle-light dinner ready and waiting the second he walked through the door; because Phoenix Wright was a mature, sophisticated adult capable of mature, adult romance, and not some overly-infatuated teenager swamped with doubts over how guarded his new boyfriend was.

It wasn't even that he expected Miles to be a highly expressive person; that just wasn't his style, and Nick knew it.  But as fun as their afternoon at Mile's place had been, Miles had seemed strangely checked-out.  He'd had this distant expression on his face, like his mind was elsewhere, and Nick was finding it hard not to be self-conscious about it.  
  
" _I'm not really that boring, am I?"_ " he thought, " _Wouldn't he have said something if he wasn't having fun?_ '"

 

Before Nick could pursue the thought any farther, a dull ache started in the back of his head, and quickly sharpened. 

 

"Uhg! No, not today!"  Nick groaned, rubbing his temples in a  futile attempt to relive the sudden pain.  "Any day except today."

He'd barely even started dinner when his migraine hit him full-force; He couldn't even look at the fire on the stove without it cutting through his head like a knife.  He shut everything off, and regretfully texted Miles, trying not to look directly at the screen.

 

Nick: Miles, I have a Migraine.  I'm so sorry.

MIles: **Is it bad?**

Nick: Yeah, one of the worst.

Miles:  **Are you alone?**

Nick: Yes, why?

MIles:  **I'll be there in 20 minutes.**

 

"Wait, what?" Nick said out loud.  He texted Miles a few times after that, telling him that he didn't need to go to any trouble, but Miles was apparently not reading his messages.  20 minutes later, precisely, There was a soft knock on his door.

 

"Why are your lights on?"  Miles asked, the millisecond he pushed through the door.  
  
"Um-"

"Bright lights make the pain worse, right?"

"Well, yeah, but I'm not turning them all off and having you stumble around a strange apartment!"

Miles huffed, in his "You need to re-write this entire chapter" way, then seemed to remember something.

"Here," he said, pulling  pair of sunglasses out of his coat pocket and handing them to Nick, "Wear these at least."

Reluctantly, Nick put them on.  It did help lower the pain caused by the lights, but he also caught sight of his reflection in the hallway mirror.

 

"Uhg, I look like a guy that hangs out at casinos."  He said.

Miles snorted. "Wear those while I take care of things. Oh, and put on some comfortable clothes."

"Miles, you really don't have to-"

"Now, Nick."  Miles said, while making shooing motions at him.  Nick sighed, feeling embarrassed, but retreated to his room.  He heard soft sounds of Miles moving around while he was changing.  When he emerged a few minutes later, feeling foolish in his baggy sweatpants and hole-filled sweater, Miles had already dimmed the lights enough to provide visibility without hurting Nick's eyes, put away the half-cooked dinner, but kept out a little bowl of salad and some water.

"I read somewhere that keeping hydrated and eating vegitables can help."  miles was saying, while ushering Nick to the couch. "Sit down, and eat a bit when you feel like it.  In the meantime..."

Miles sat next to him, and to Nick surprised, pulled him close so his back was resting against his chest.  Miles then began lightly massaging Nick's temples.  A shudder went through Nick's whole body, and he covered his mouth with his hands.

"Nick?"  Miles asked, concerned, when he felt Nick shudder a second time. "Are you ok?"  He turned Nick's face upward, and his eyes widened in alarm.  "Nick, are you crying?"

Nick nodded, and shuffled away from Miles a few inches so he could face him.  He sniffled loudly, and wiped his eyes with his hands.

"Are you in that much pain?" Miles asked, his face awash with concern.  Nick shook his head, finding it hard to speak. "What wrong then?"  Miles asked gently.

Nick took a moment to get his emotions under control.  "It's just that, you're being so sweet, and..."  He tried to pick his words, then gave up and blurted: "And Matt was such an asshole!"

Miles began to respond, then shut his mouth, realizing Nick needed to vent.

"Things were ok at first." Nick continued. "But, the longer we were together, the more it felt like I was a nuisance to him.  He pretty much shut me out completely for the last year.  I'd forgotten what it was like for someone to be so  _nice_ to me, and....it's just, confusing, and I know I'm being ridiculous-"

"No, you're not." Miles said, and brushed a tear off Nick's cheek.  "I didn't agree to do this with you to  _not_ hear about your life.  You can tell me anything."

 

And there it was.  The source of Nick's insecurities in one sentence.  Miles spoke like this was more than a fling, but wasn't using words like  _dating_ or  _relationship_ , or anything close to it.  Then there was his whole demeanor.  He said and did the right things, but still seemed to be holding everything under a mask.  Nick felt a spike of anxiety, knowing he was risking ruining everything right when it started, but he had to know.

"Miles, please don't take what I'm about to say the wrong way."

Miles pulled back slowly, his face becoming even ore guarded.  He nodded for Nick to continue.

Nick grabbed the back of his head and sighed. "Do you think you have to say things like that to me? Do things like this?"

"Do I-what?"  Miles asked, completely taken aback by the question.  Nick bit his lip nervously.

"It's just that, you do things like bring me ice packs and remember my favorite food and do THIS, but, also, sometimes, when you look at me, it feels like you're not looking at  _me_. Like you're mind is somewhere else. It feels like you're doing things because you think you're supposed to?"

Miles took a shaky breath and ran his hand through his hair, completely ruining the carefully combed look he always wore. " _This is ii"_ he thought, " _He won't understand, just like everyone you've tried to get close to. Cut your losses and get out._ "

But Miles couldn't do that to Nick.  He wasn't going to repeat the same mistake he'd made with George. "I have my own confession to make, Nick." he said, the stress in his voice obvious.

Nick was quiet, with his hands folded in his lap, looking at Miles like he was bracing for something horrible.  Miles slumped against the couch.

"I'm not sure where to start, so please have patience.  But what you've noticed has nothing to do with you."

Nick arched a single eyebrow, clearly skeptical.  Miles sighed.  "Do you remember the scandal that happened to Edgeworth publishing? About 15 years ago?"

"I was barely out of middle school then, so no."  Nick replied.

"The short version was that my father had a business partner then. Manfred von Karma.  They bickered a lot, but they were good friends.  My dad was the only one who could get away with calling him "Fred".  His Daughter Franziska and I spent a lot of time here when we were little.  That changed when my Dad caught him embezzling."

Nick's eyes widened, but he wisely said nothing.

"Dad was known for being kind, almost too kind.  Instead of calling the police immediately, he confronted him.  he wanted to-"  Miles' voice cracked, "To help him confess."

"I take it he didn't do that?"  Nick asked softly.  Miles face turned red with suppressed anger.

"No.  The bastard shot him in the chest."

Nick gasped and slapped his hand over his mouth in shock.  "Oh, Miles, I'm so sorry."

"I saw it happen."  Miles said, staring off in the distance.  "I'd snuck into the office, mad Dad wouldn't tell me about his secret meeting.  And I saw von Karma shoot my father, with this twisted smile on his face.  I don't remember much after that, but I'm told I screamed my head off.  The rest of the staff came storming in and caught him red-handed.  The police told me later that if they hadn't my Dad easily would have bled out and died before someone found him, and von Karma probably would have walked without an eye witness to testify against him."

"So your dad lived, and von Karma's in jail?"  Nick asked.

"In a nutshell, yes.  Although there's a lot more to it than that.  Mom and Dad took Franzy in, and as weird as it sounds, she's like a little sister to me now.  But even though everything turned out ok, I've never been the same since.  I've struggled with nightmares and anxiety for years, and I'm in therapy right now for disthymia."

Nick bit his lip. "Um, I'm sorry.  But I don't know what that is?"

Miles sighed again. "It's a less common type of depression.  It means that I don't usually spiral downwards like people with Major Depression do, but I can be emotionally frozen, or unable to reflect how a feel visibly.  They call that "Flat Affect", I think."

An awkward silence ensued, where Nick re-thought most of his working relationship with Miles.  That explanation made sense of so many things he'd been puzzled by over the past two years.  Miles' seemingly unapproachable demeanor, coupled with his overwhelming care for the people around him.  Nick had assumed that Nick's actions and kind words were the result of attempting to be polite, to make himself uncomfortable in the interest of fairness or good working relationships.  But Nick realized that all those little actions and attentions were sincere; That was the real Miles, not his cold and indifferent reputation.  A flood of warmth swept through him as the implications of that fact occurred to him:  Miles Edgeworth cared about him.  He cared a  _lot_.

Oblivious to the reason behind Nick's silence, Miles dug his fingers into the couch to hide his anxiety, and tried to keep his voice from shaking while he spoke: "I understand if it's too much to deal with.  You certainly wouldn't be the first.  I wouldn't blame if you don't-"

Miles never got to finish the sentence, because Nick grabbed the lapels of suit, and pulled him into a searing kiss that left them both breathless.

"Miles," Nick said. "I'm glad you told me, because I like you sooooo much; I have for a long time, and I thought it was one-sided."  Nick put his finger to Miles lips when he tried to respond. "I think we need less talking right now, and FAR less clothes."

Miles visibley relaxed, and gave Nick a smile that had a few tears in it.  "Agreed." he said, and began unbuttoning Nick's shirt.

They got tangled up more than once in their haste, laughing when Miles' tie somehow wound up on Nick's arm.  Removing themselves to Nick's room, they shed the rest of their clothing, and fell in a heap on the bed.

Several hours later, Nick lay snuggled against Miles chest, while Miles ran his hands through is hair.

"We both were pretty clueless, weren't we?"  Miles asked sleepily.

"Yeah." Nick yawned, "Lesson learned: we always have the tough conversations with each other."

Miles hummed in agreement. "Especially if you do that thing with your legs afterwards I'm still not sure how you did that."

"Augh!"  Nick exclaimed, slightly embarrassed, but pleased by the praise.

 

After a moment of silence, Miles spoke up again: "So, how's your head?"

"Hmmm?"  Nick mumbled.

"Your doctor's theory, do you still have a migraine?"

Nick paused, then burst out laughing. "Nope!  It's gone!"

 

The relief was welcome, but after everything that had happened that night, it was the least of Nick's priorities.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! You can check out my in-universe fic, [The Dark Ages: Miles Edgeworth](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15137579/chapters/35101082), now updating twice a week.


	8. Not-A-Shovel-Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Nick's best friend spills some unsettling details about his dating history.

Nick and Miles were happily eating pancakes and toast at the kitchen table, when the front door crashed open loud enough to make them both jump.

"My, what a lovely day it is!" Maya practically shouted, still out of sight of the kitchen, but her presence was unmistakable. "I'll just take my shoes off here so I don't track dirt through the apartment!"

 

Miles shot Nick a confused look. "Uhg," Nick said, sinking his head into his hands. "That's Maya."

"Why is she-"

"Now that my shoes are put away, I'll just go get myself some breakfast!" Maya continued to yell, stomping toward the kitchen with surprising force.

 

"She thinks we're naked."  Nick said, answering Miles' half-question.  

"Why would we be naked in the kitchen, of all places?"

Nick just shrugged helplessly as Maya stomped into view.

"Oh Hi Nick.  Hello, ....?"

"Miles. Edgeworth."  Miles replied, extending his hand.  "Nice to meet you."

 

Maya's face lit up, and she grabbed Miles' hand enthusiastically. "Oh!  Nice to meet you as well."

She shot Nick a subtle smirk, the one that meant "Things went well, then?"  Nick grinned shyly behind Miles' back and nodded.

"I'm glad to finally put a face to the name."

"Finally?"  Miles asked, a bit confused.  Nick frowned at shook his head slightly at Maya.

"Yeah!" She continued "Nick is always talking about how great his boss is."

Maya put a little too much emphasis on the word 'boss', her smile freezing just a little.  Miles' eyes widened a bit, and Nick swallowed too much coffee, making him cough.

"Am I interrupting a meeting?" She asked, overly sweet and far to innocently.  Nick shot her a "What are you doing?" look, which she ignored.

Miles cleared his throat uncomfortably.  "Um, no. I'm here socially."

"Socially...?" Maya said, scrunching her eyebrows together, pretending she didn't know what he meant.

Nick was just about to give Maya a piece of his mind, when Miles seemed to pull himself together, and replied calmly: "Yes, I'm Nick's new boyfriend."

 

Nick couldn't help the happy blush that took over his face, melting at Miles' declaration.  It had been exactly what he'd wanted to hear since they'd left the cafe last week, but he'd been too nervous to ask.

Maya's face softened into a genuine smile. "Well, congratulations.  Nick's the best.  I'd date him myself if I liked-"

"I'mgoingtogetdressedforworkI'llbeoutinaminute!" Nick blurted as he bolted up from the chair and fled to his room.  He had no desire to hear the end of Maya's sentence.  After he'd gone, Maya chuckled, and moved to make herself a cup of coffee.

"That was smooth of you."  Miles said, realizing what Maya had done.

"Yeah, Nick gets in his head sometimes, lets himself stew when he should just speak up.  I look out for him in my own way."

Miles smiled ruefully and leaned against the counter. "Is this the part where you tell me that you'll come after me if I hurt him?"

Maya laughed.  "Oh, no.  Nick can handle that himself.  He handled Matt just fine when he tried to come crawling back."

 

Miles set his cup down a little too hard, grateful he hadn't dropped it completely. "He did?"  he asked, voice higher than he intended.

"Yeah, the whole back rent thing?"  Maya continued, clearly assuming Miles knew what she was talking about.  "It was even more epic then how he shut down that stalker girl form New York."

Miles made a valiant effort to hide his shock.  He wasn't sure it would have worked if Maya hadn't been facing partially away from him.

"Needless to say, Nick doesn't need protection.  He does need a little push every now and then though."  She finished, and smiled warmly at him.

 

Nick burst out of his room then, shot Maya a glare, grabbed Miles' hand, and began pulling him toward the door.

"We're leaving now. Bye Maya."

Miles nearly tripped over his feet in his attempt to set his cup down and follow after Nick.  When the door slammed shut, Maya just laughed.


	9. Paperwork & Confessions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Don't piss off Phoenix Wright.

The paperwork was, surprisingly, anti-climatic.

Nick wasn't sure what he expected; for the stern woman sitting across her desk from him and Miles to glare disapprovingly at them, or make snide comments, maybe.  But she simply handed them the form, told them where to sign, and ushered them out of her office like they were keeping her from something important.  When the door swung shut, Nick put his hands in his pockets and had a curiously hard time looking Miles in the eye.

"So...what happens now?"  He asked, a bit sheepishly.

Miles smiled. "Now, we get our respective work done, and I meet you for lunch?"

When Nick returned his smile and nodded, Miles gave him a quick peck on the cheek, and headed off.  Something about he simple gesture energized Nick, and he tackled his own backlog of work with more enthusiasm than he'd been able to muster in months.  By he time noon rolled around, he wasn't exactly back on schedule, but he was a good deal closer than he'd been the week before.  With a happy smile, he popped down to sandwich shop on the first floor, and procured two lunch meals, complete with coffee for himself, and tea for Miles.

Miles was happily surprised when Nick stepped into his office, and took the offered sandwich and tea gratefully.

"I uh, got you roast beef. I'm sorry I don't know what your favorite is."  Nick said, scratching the back of his neck.  Miles flushed adorably.

"I was pretty obvious, wasn't I?"  He muttered, more to his teacup than his partner.

"It was sweet!"  Nick said, laughing.

"If you consider mild stalking sweet, ok." Miles huffed.  His words brought to mind Maya's accidental revelation that morning, and he shifted uncomfortably in his seat.

"You ok there?"  Nick asked, picking up his drop in mood.

"Yes, I'm fine.  It's just, Maya said something today I'm not sure I was supposed to know."

Nick's face went white. "Oh god, she didn't tell you about the hot dog incident, did she?"

"What?  No no.  What?"  Miles repeated himself, not sure he even wanted to know.

"Hahahah." Nick laughed nervously, "Never mind.  What did she say?"

 

Miles deliberately repressed his tendency to push for more information, and taped his fingers anxiously against the desk.

"Um, you don't have to talk about it if you don't want to; but she said something about Matt making a pest of himself, and you having a stalker?"

Nick's face fell, and Miles immediately kicked himself for bringing it up.

"It just worried me, and I want to make sure you're alright." he rushed out. "You really don't-"

Nick held up a hand to stop him. "No, it's ok.  You told me about what you went through as a kid, and it might actually be a relief to tell someone besides Maya.  I love her, but she's kinda..."

Nick made a vague gesture with his hands, and Miles snorted.  He said nothing, letting Nick decide how to proceed.

Nick took a deep drink of his coffee before continuing. "The Matt thing wasn't that big a deal.  Matt showed up at my apartment about two months after he dumped me and tried to convince me to sleep with him again.  Asshole.  When I gave him a piece of my mind instead, he tried to sue me for back rent on our apartment, since he wrote the checks.  I shut it down by pointing out we'd filed jointly on our taxes for years, and I could make a case for a common law marriage.  That sent him running because he knew he'd owe me alimony, since he made a lot more money than me. Haven't heard from him since"

 

Miles blinked several times. "That's...Kind of brilliant.  I'm impressed."

Nick flushed and looked down.  "I uh, it was just a momentary inspiration."

Miles smiled, but it faded quickly. "So, Matt wasn't the stalker Maya mentioned?"

 

Nick sighed and shook his head.  "No." He took a deep drink of his coffee before continuing, like he needed the boost.  
  
"I used to room with this really cool woman named Iris, back before I moved here.  I could tell she had a bit of a crush on me, but she was too shy to say anything, so I let it go.  Then things got... _weird._ "

"Weird how?"  Miles asked, when he saw Nick was struggling.

"She'd show up outside my workplace, or in other public places I went to a lot.  She'd act like we were supposed to meet, and was honestly kind of aggressive.  When I'd talk to her about it at home, she'd act like nothing had happened, and deny anything specific I mentioned. her behavior got creepier and more extreme.  In public and at home, it was like she was two completely different people."

Miles shook his head. "Did she have mental health issues?" he asked sympathetically.

Nick gave him a 'wait for it' look, and continued: "No, that's the kicker.  Turns out she  _was_ two completely different people. She had a twin."

Miles' eyebrows shot up. "She had an actual evil twin?  Are you joking?"

"Nope." Nick said with a sigh. "I wish I was.  Turns out, Iris had tried to cut her sister out of her life multiple times for her behavior.  Things would be fine for a while, then Dahlia would turn up, creep out her friends, call her boss pretending to be her, steal her stuff, and generally try to ruin her life. She fixated on me because she thought we were dating, or pre-dating, or something."

"That's terrible!" Miles exclaimed, feeling a rush of sympathy for both Nick and Iris. "What did you do?"

To Miles's surprise, Nick grinned impishly. "I did something devious." he said.

 

Stunned silent, Miles said nothing while Nick explained his master plan.

"I got Iris to agree to it first, since it was a risk.  Iris worked for the park service at the time.  It wasn't a glamours job, but since it was state-funded, she had to go through a bunch of security checks and identity verification. I played into Dahlia's game for a bit, pretending I really was crushing on Iris and didn't know who Dahlia really was.  I let her intercept a note I'd written, asking if I could meet her at her office after hours, implying I was going to ask her out. Well, Dahlia stole Iris' id-badge, and used it to get into the building.  She was greeted by Iris herself and a security officer. She was arrested for impersonating a government employee. I talked the prosecution into tacking on petty theft, harassment, trespassing, and intent to commit assault. She's in jail now."

"I...wow." Miles said, floored by Nick's ingenuity. "Aren't you worried about what she'll do when she gets out?"

Nick grimaced. "No, not really.  Apparently, she's attacked more than one inmate, so assault convictions keep getting added to her sentence.  It's not likely she'll ever get out if her behavior doesn't change."

"Wow."  Miles said, and lapsed into silence.  He'd never seen this conniving, devious side of Nick before.  He was a little concerned by how much he liked it.

 

"So..." Nick said after a moment, not making eye contact. "Both those stories tend to make people...uncomfortable.  Maybe I shouldn't have dropped it all at once like that and-"

"No."  Miles said softly, and grabbed Nick's hand.  "Don't say that.  You defended yourself from people who tried to hurt you and your friend.  Don't ever be ashamed of that."

Nick sniffled a bit, and stayed silent, but he was able to look at Miles again.

"Oh, and if it helps," Miles said, gesturing to the empty sandwich wrapper on his desk, "Roast beef  _is_  actually my favorite."

Nick burst our laughing, a surprised, full laugh that filled every crack of his dusty office.  Miles had never heard anything more beautiful.


	10. Meet the....Somethings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> CW: Ableism, denial of mental health issues, panic attacks 
> 
> This chapter is alternatively titled "How not to behave when someone you love has a mental illness, here's what to do instead."  
> People don't have to be evil or abusive to be ignorant of how mental health affects people, but that's not an excuse for projecting your insecurities onto your partner, either. Also, maybe crack a text book or two before deciding an uncommon illness doesn't exist. This has been a public service announcement.
> 
> Oh, and hamburgers. Hamburgers fix everything (according to Maya).

* * *

 

 

"You look fine." Nick said, pulling Mile's hands away from his tie, that he'd incessantly fidgeted with for a half hour. He fixed it for him, while Miles shoved his hands into his pockets to avoid taking over again.

"I'm just nervous," Miles replied, "This is a big deal."

Phoenix smiled reassuringly. "You've already met Maya. And Mia isn't half as scary. Well, not unless you mess with one of her clients."

Miles was grateful for the subject change, and tried not to scrutinize his appearance to much the elevator's reflective metal surface. "You said she was a Psychiatrist, right?" He asked.

Phoenix pulled Miles's hand away from his tie for second time, and kissed his knuckles, like it was something he'd been doing for years to comfort him. Miles blushed slightly, and finally started to relax.

"Close, but no. Mia is a social worker." Phoenix corrected, still holding onto Mile's hand. "She provides counseling services, though." The elevator doors chimed and opened, making Mile's heart rate pick up just slightly again, knowing they were that much closer to Mia's apartment. " _Just breath,_ " he told himself, " _You've met the family of partners before_."

Except the last one had been George's, and their discomfort with their son's sexuality had been silently but pointedly leveled at him; It had been one of the most awkward dinners of his life, and George had been increasingly irritable and distant afterwards.  It was a couple of weeks later that George had broken up with him in the most confusing and devastating way possible.

" _You don't have to force yourself._ " George had said, out of the blue, when Miles had tried to initiate something when they were watching tv. Shocked, Miles had asked what he meant.  " _If you're not into me, you can just say it. This whole charade makes me feel like shit."_

It had taken the better part of half an hour of talking in circles for Miles to get George to state what the problem was: George didn't believe Miles was sick.

" _Oh, sure,_ " he'd said, voice dripping with disdain, " _You have an 'illness' that makes you act exactly like you would if you were just bored with me.  Why can't you admit the problem is you don't want to be with me anymore?."_

Miles had felt like his heart was cracking in two. " _But, I do!_ " he'd insisted. " _I tell you how I feel all the time, I lov-_ "

" _If you say that one more time like it causes you physical pain to get the words out, I'm going to scream!  God, Miles.  I'm sick of seeing you force yourself to show any scrap of interest or affection.  I'm sick of hearing you insist you're happy with me when you're emotionally catatonic.  I deserve better than that.  And you deserve someone you're actually attracted to._ "

Miles had been too shocked and hurt to care about the tears streaming down his face. " _I...I've always told you the truth.  I don't know why you don't believe me._ "

George had watched him crying silently for a moment, and sighed deeply. " _Is this how it's going to be if I stay?  You only show any emotion when I threaten to leave?   That's not enough for me.  It wouldn't be enough for anyone.  I'm done._ "

And just like that, his relationship of two years went up in smoke. Franziska had stayed with him for a whole week while he tried to pull himself back together.  He din't get any satisfaction from the death-glare she shot George when he picked up the last of his things.  Eventually, he'd decided to move to a new apartment, knowing he'd keep wallowing in a place so filled with memories.

And now here he was, with a new partner he was dizzyingly infatuated with, about to repeat the same milestone that had started the collapse of his last relationship.  The hand Phoenix held shook a little.  Phoenix just squeezed it tightly. and smiled.  
  
"She's going to love you.  Don't worry.  And you already made it through Maya's personal gauntlet.  It's going to be fine.

 

Phoenix knocked on the apartment door, which was promptly flung open by a apron-wearing Maya covered in flour.

"Hello!"  She chirruped happily.  "Welcome to our, -er, my sister's humble home!  Come on in, come in!"

 

Miles was just as overwhelmed as before by the all-caps cheerfulness of Nick's best friend, but he had to admit it was a nice change from his gloomy thoughts.

"Dinner will be ready in half an hour." Maya continued, "I made gourmet burgers and a pie."

" _I_ Made pie," a slightly deeper, more mature-sounding feminine voice sounded from the kitchen.  " _You_ spilled flour all over your dress because you didn't know how to use the sifter, and barked directions at from across the room, which thankfully I ignored."

 

The owner of the voice emerged: a quietly refined woman in a muted blue dress, a few years older than Nick.  She gazed at her sister fondly, undermining the irritation in her tone. "Is this Miles?"  She asked, with a polite smile.

Miles did his best to summon a matching expression despite his nervousness, and extend his hand.  "Miles Edgeworth, thank you for hosting tonight."  
  
"I'm Mia," She responded, "Please, make yourself at home."

Mia's home was modest, but comfortably decorated.  It was just like it's owner, quietly cheerful and soothing.  Miles felt himself relax more, and enjoyed the banter between the sisters as he and Nick sipped the wine Mia had set out. 

 

"Don't let Mia take all the credit for the pie," Maya fake-whispered, "it was my idea to add the cinnamon."

"Yes, cinnamon was your idea," Mia retorted, "But the jar you tried to use was chili powder."

Maya deflated, "Aw, Sis! you weren't supposed to tell them that."

Mia winked. "Whatever would you do without me?"

Maya huffed, and went back to fussing over the stove, where her precious gourmet hamburgers were nearly finished. Nick laughed, and shot Miles and amused smile. " _this is going to be ok,_ ", Miles told himself.  " _This is nice, and it's going to be ok._ "

 

"So, Miles," Mia said, slightly starling him, "Nick tells me you're a an editor at one of the largest publishing houses in the city?"

"Ah, Junior editor," Miles corrected, "I've only been working there for a bit longer than Nick, really."

While they were talking, Maya promenaded Nick join her at the stove "For quality control", whatever that meant.  Nick heaved a long suffering sigh, and  shuffled after her.

"But that's still a great accomplishment, isn't it?" Mia continued

"Um, well, I apprenticed for years first. It's my father's company, so I've likely been preparing longer than most of the senior editors."  It always made him slightly uncomfortable to discuss his status as the heir to the company.  People tended to assume he was skating by on his parent's work, when the reality was that he known the company backwards and forwards since he was 14.

 

Mia's eyes widened slightly, but instead of carefully-veiled disdain, what she said was: "Oh, you are Gregory Edgeworth's son? How is he these days?"

" _Does she know dad?_ " he wondered, puzzled by her reaction. "Uh, yeah, he's fine." In attempt to change the subject, he rushed into his next sentence: "Nick tells me you're a Social Worker? Do you work with the school system?"

Mia paused, and shook her head.  She spoke quietly, but maintained eye contact with Miles. "No, I provide counseling and legal advice to survivors of violent crimes."

" _Oh....Shit._ " Miles thought.  " _Did she counsel Dad?  Or does she just know about it through her colleagues?_ ".

 

"Oh." Miles said, not sure what to do to break the awkwardness.  His heart rate spiked up, and he felt a roaring in his ears. "Um, c-could I use your bathroom?"  he asked, hoping his voice didn't shake to much.

A moment later, he shut the door behind him, and gripped the white pedestal sink.  "Why did this have to happen now?" he asked out loud.  It wasn't the worst panic attack he'd had by far, but it had been so long since his last one, it hit him harder.  At least he could breath semi-regularly.

several minutes passed, with the muffled sounds of conversation from the kitchen starting to sooth him.  But the time Nick knocked quietly on the door, it was almost over, and he was slouched on the floor.

"Hey Miles, are you ok? Can I come in?"

"Y-yes." Miles chocked out. "C-come in."

Nick slipped quietly through the door, and immediately grew concerned with Mile's state. 

"Are-are you having a panic attack?"  He whispered.  Miles nodded, not able to do much else.

Nick took a step towards him, and extended his hand as if to comfort him.  "Can I hel-"

"Don't touch me!"  Miles snapped, more harshly then he intended.  He winced at the confusion and hurt on Nick's face.

"It-it g-gets worse if p-people t-touch me." He stammered out. "But...K-keep talking?"

 

Nick relaxed, and sat next to him.

"Um, how's your dog, back from the vet yet?"

Miles shot him a look that said "I can't carry this conversation."  So Nick tried again.

"Uh, I'm almost done with the final chapter."

 

Good.  Work was distracting enough while being neutral ground.  Miles nodded for Nick to continue.

"Uh, I'm thinking I don't want to use the Lead's neighbor as an obstacle  woman, after all.  It's hard to do that in a way that isn't really sexist, and it doesn't fit her character, anyway.  I think it would be refreshing if she's figuring out her own sexuality too.  It would contrast with the Lead's relationship to his assistant, and would give us a reason to bring back the CEO, who-"

"Who you've already hinted is a lesbian, and she would have met her at the office picnic, while pretending to be his girlfriend."

 

Miles finished Nick's thought, now feeling like himself again, but really tired.  Nick beamed at him.  "Exactly!  It would fit together neatly. Are you, uh, feeling better?"

Yes, but..." Miles hesitated, not sure how to ask after everyone had gone to so much trouble to set up this dinner.

"You want to go home." Nick stated softly.

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be.  If I had an allergic reaction to the food, you wouldn't try to make me stay, would you?"

Miles shook his head, relieved that Nick wasn't upset.  He stood slowly to his feet with Nick's help.

"I'll explain Mia and Maya.  It will be ok."

Miles nodded, both embarrassed and grateful that Nick was tacking care of him so well.  As he got his coat, he heard snatches of the conversation int he kitchen.

 

"...Sorry, but he's feeling unwell."

"Oh no!"  Maya exclaimed, "Was it the food?"

"He didn't eat any of the food," Mia answered dryly. "It's ok, we'll take a rain check."

 

There was some more muffled comments and shuffling around, but Nick joined him soon, with a plastic bag at his side.

"What's in the bag? Miles asked when they stepped outside."

Nick held it up at eye-level, and Miles smelled something amazing wafting out of it.

"They insisted we take two servings with us." Nick said.  "Which is a lot coming from Maya, she's really aggressive about leftovers. Especially her favorite hamburgers."

Miles felt a warm sensation spread through him.  It was a kind gesture, and some of his worries floated away.

 

Miles said little on the drive home, letting Nick take the wheel while he tried to stay awake.

"Hey, don't worry," Nick answered Miles' unspoken question, "They both thought you were great."

"We were there for less than twenty minutes, and I spent fifteen of them hiding in the bathroom."

"Five minutes is usually all those two need to tell if they love or hate you. And I'm pretty sure we wouldn't have gotten the burgers if they hated you."

 

Miles smiled as his eyes fluttered shut. " _He's so sweet, and always knows just what to say.  I love you, Nick._ "

 

Nick slammed on the breaks, nearly throwing them both against the windshield, and earning several annoyed honks from cars zooming around them.

"You  _WHAT_?!"  he nearly shouted, looking at him with eyes the size of saucers.

 

Shit.  He's said that out loud.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My apologies for the delayed updates. A family member got really sick and needed 24-hour care for a while, and I needed a break afterwards. Things are back to normal, and I should be concluding this soon.


	11. Alternatively Functional

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There are some mild feels in this chapter. It's almost the big finale, after all.

"I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry!"

Miles repeated as he followed Nick into his apartment. Miles had needed to take over driving for Nick, who started hyperventilating and couldn't hold onto the steering wheel. Nick was still so preoccupied, he tried to hang his coat on the thermostat, and looked at it blankly when it fell to the ground.

"Nick, are you ok?"

"Um, yeah." Nick said, in a voice at least a octave higher than his normal one. "I'm fine, I'll just put our food in the fridge." Nick proceeded to put his keys in the refrigerator, and hang the plastic food bag on the hook by the front door. Miles quietly switched them while Nick started pacing the living room floor.

"So, um. We're gonna need to talk about that...thing, you just said." Nick stammered, looking everywhere except at Miles.

Miles winced. "I shouldn't have blurted out how I feel like that. I'm so sorry."

"Why are you sorry?" Nick asked, a panicked edge in his voice, "You love me? That's great! Who doesn't want to hear something like that?" He started hyperventilating again.

Miles took a careful step closer, concern etched all over his face. "Nick, are  _you_ having a panic attack?"

"No!"  Nick shouted, his eyes bulging, and waved his arms over his head lick he'd over estimated the face it took to casually wave off Mile's question. "I'm not panicking! I'm just completely freaking out!"

"Maybe you should sit down."  Miles offered, not sure how to calm Nick when he was like this.

Nick nodded way too many times, attempting to show agreement. "Yesyesyes.  That's a good idea, I'll just..."  Nick sat down on the floor, then flopped backwards and scrubbed his hands over his face, letting out a large breath.

Miles sighed, glad Nick was starting to calm down at last.  Not knowing what else to do, he joined Nick on he floor, stretching out next to him.

 

"So...You love me."  Nick stated at length.

"Yes." Miles answered quietly. "I wasn't planing on telling you like that."

Nick made a distressed noise. "Do you love me like," he mimed holding a phone next to his ear, "'Goodnight, love you.', or, 'I love you; here's this suspiciously small black box'?"

Miles paused for much longer than Nick liked. "I'd say somewhere in the middle." he finally said, very quietly.

Nick sat up slowly, and hugged his knees to his chest.  Miles sat up as well, surprised when Nick grabbed his hand and fixed him with an intense stare.

"Miles, I need you to be completely honest with me right now."  Miles nodded, a knot of anxiety forming in his stomach.  "How long have you felt this way?" Nick asked.

Miles closed his eyes, knowing this was going to be a difficult conversation.  "Since before we started dating."

"How long before?"

"A year?"

 

Nick's jaw dropped open. he stared at Miles with an expression of utter shock for several seconds.  Miles hated it.  Eventually, tears welled up in Nick's eyes, which he tried to hide by tucking his face behind his knees.

It wasn't the reaction Miles had expected.  He'd expected Nick to not take it seriously, or worse, be creeped out by his long-term infatuation.  But Nick's silent tears were far more alarming than either of these possibilities.

"Nick?"  he said, trying not to let his voice crack.  "Please say something."

"I-I'm scared." Nick said, almost too softly to hear, still not looking at him.

"What are you scared of?"

Nick just shook his head, and wrapped his arms around his knees tighter.

Miles took a deep, steadying breath.  "I know I messed up." He said. "I put a lot of pressure on you by saying that so soon. I shouldn't have-"

"That's not it." Nick interrupted.  Miles said nothing for several minutes, letting Nick build up whatever momentum he needed to say what was on his mind.  Finally, Nick moved so that he was sitting cross-legged, but still looking at the ground.

"I'm scared you've built up this idea of me in your head, and you're gonna leave when I can't live up to it."

"Oh, sweetheart, no." Miles put his arm around him, and Nick flopped into his embrace gracelessly.  Miles hugged him tightly while he continued to cry, and rubbed soothing circles on his back. 

"I'm scared," Nick continued, convulsing with sobs, "That You'll get frustrated if I c-can't say it b-back soon enough, and you'll f-find someone who c-can."

Miles kissed his temple lightly, and gave him a reassuring squeeze.  "I'm not going anywhere." He murmured.

"And I'm really, really scared," Nick said, with a final burst of tears, "That if you stick around long enough for me to feel the same, it won't be enough to keep you here."

 

Miles internally smacked himself.  Of course, Nick's recent break-up had left him with just as many, if not more, insecurities as his own had.  He ran his hand through Nick's hair, and struggled to find the right words.

 

"I'm not going to promise you that how I feel will never change," He said slowly, "No one can promise that.  But I wouldn't keep you in the dark if that did happen. I can promise that as long as we're together, I will never shock you again like I did tonight.  Do you believe me?"

Nick nodded, and pulled away slightly, finally looking Miles in the face.  His eyes were red and puffy, and his face was still wet with tears.  Miles cupped Nick's face with his hands, and used his thumbs to brush them away.

"And one more very important thing," Miles continued. "It's true I've felt this way for a long time, but I didn't decide to be with you to hold onto that feeling."  When Nick scrunched his face in confusion, Miles sighed and tried again.  "If being infatuated with you was all I wanted, I could have just kept my distance.  I know that the way I feel now is going to become something else when we know each other better.  I  _want_ that to happen.  I want to love _you_ , and not the...the...prologue. Do you understand what I mean?"  
  
Nick smiled softly.  "I think I can work with that."

Miles let out a breath he hadn't known he'd been holding, and his shoulders relaxed. "Thank you."  He said, and hugged Nick again.

 

"Miles?"  Nick asked after a moment. 

"Yes?"

"I think I put my keys in the refrigerator."

Miles laughed.  "Don't worry, I rescued them. They're on the hook now"

"Auuug!" Nick exclaimed, and stood to his feet. "Are you  _sure_ you love me?  I'm a bit of a mess."

"I prefer to call it alternatively functional."

Nick laughed loudly.  "You're such a dork!"  he said, and kissed Miles on the check.

 

A half hour later, while they were huddled on the sofa, eating the preternaturally delicious hamburgers Maya had made, Miles sat his plate down and looked at Nick seriously.

"Nick, you remember the party I mentioned last week?"

"Yeah, the one you wanted to set me up with someone at?"

"Yes.  I'd like you to accompany me, if you wish."

Nick grinned impishly.  "Sure, I'd love the chance to be your arm candy."

Miles snorted. "I'd never call you that, but that wasn't the whole question.  I'd like to invite Mia and Maya as well."

"Really?  Neither of them have anything to do with publishing."

"Yes, but my father and Franziska will be there.  It would make me very happy if your family met my family."

Nick's eyebrows shot up, and he didn't know what say at first.

"I meant it when I said I wasn't going anywhere."

A slow, happy smile spread over Nick's face.  "They'll be thrilled for a chance to embarrass me in public."

Miles wasn't sure if he was joking or not.

 

He wasn't.


	12. New Stasis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aaaaaaand we're done! This was getting to the point where I had to either end it or make it three times as long, so i decided to end it while hinting that there's a lot more in store for everybody involved. It's kind of hard to end it, especially for Gregory's character. There was a lot that I wanted to show between him and Miles, but there wasn't really time. I'm still deciding if I'll make a squeal in the future.

Nick had managed to lose his boyfriend in the space of 10 minutes.

In his defense, it wasn't his fault the party was so crowded, or that so many people where (apparently) ecstatic to see Miles. As soon as they'd entered the large ballroom, He'd been ambushed by a model-esque woman dragging her clearly terrified husband behind her, mumbling something about "toasting to the 7th edition", and whisked away with an apologetic smile. Nick had stood awkwardly near the coat rack for five minutes, before Miles had popped up again and ushered him towards the dance floor.

"Dance with me now," he'd said, out of breath, "The DeLites will figure out I ducked out the second balcony door any minute."

Nick laughed, all too happy to pull Miles closer and sway to the music. "Are they in a different department?" he asked. "I've never seen them before."

"No, they're friends of Dad's. They co-write and self-publish romantic crime thrillers. They-"

"Miles!!"

The shout came from the largest man Nick had ever seen in his life. He had wild brown hair, permanently angry eyebrows that clashed with his happy smile, and fists the size of basketballs he was currently double-pumping in the air.

"Miles Edgeworth! Where have you been all this time?!"

"Oh, hi Richard," Miles stammered, looking like wasn't sure to smile back or run for his life. "This is N-Oafff!!!!!"

The semi-truck apparently named "Richard" hugged Miles so tight his feet left the ground. "Long time no see, buddy! And I told you to call me "Dick"."

Nick snorted, catching Mile's grimace as he was released. "Ah, yes. That is...a thing you've asked." The music changed to faster, club-type music, prompting the three of them to step out of the way of all the couples and groups rushing to the dance floor. "As I was saying, this is Ni-"

"You've got to meet Maggey!" Dick continued, not hearing Miles over the loud music. "She's the best illustrator I've ever worked with yet, I think she's over-"

Nick didn't catch the end of Dick's sentence, since he practically picked Miles up and dashed through the growing crowd. By the time Nick had returned to the semi-circle of tables holding drinks and fancy snacks, he had no idea where the pair had disappeared to. With a sigh, he pulled out his phone and texted Mia:

Nick: "Hey, are you guys close? I'ts awkward being the boyfriend of the popular guy."

Mia: " _We're looking for a parking spot. We'll be there in about 15_."

Well, great.  15 minutes of standing around like the new kid of middle school.  Not having anything else to do, he wandered towards the table and poured himself a glass of wine.

 

 

"Got ditched, huh?"

It took Nick a moment to realize the question had been directed at him.  He glanced, up, and saw a tall, athletic man standing opposite him holding, of all things, a coffee cup.

"I uh," Nick sputtered, not sure how comfortable he was with the assessing gaze the man leveled at him.  "No.  Um. My friends are running behind, and my boyfriend is over there."  Nick made a vague gesture, not really sure if it was where Miles actually was. 

A smirk flitted briefly across the stranger's face. "How...diligent of him, to be working when he's got someone like you around." He said, winking at him subtly as he took another sip from his coffee cup.

Nick frowned. "No."  He said.

"No, what?" The man asked, too innocently.

"Just no in general."  Nick replied.  "And by the way, it's real obvious that's not coffee you're drinking."

 "Erk!"  The man choked on what he was drinking.  "It is too coffee!"  He exclaimed, then flushed with embarrassment.  "Ah, with some bourbon in it." He muttered.

"Yeah, the ratio is too high." Nick said, and sauntered off with his glass of wine.

 

At least, that was the plan.  Instead, he ran right into an older man with a fancy tuxedo and leaning on a cane, spilling his wine all over the floor.

"Oh! I'm so sorry!" The man said, as if it had been his fault and not Nick's lack of attention.  "I wasn't looking where I was going.  I can never find my people at these things."

"No, it's my fault," Nick replied.  "I uh, don't really know what I'm doing here."

The older man chuckled.  "I know exactly what you mean. I usually hide near the food table and hope people mistake me for a waiter."

Nick laughed self-deprecatingly. "My suit isn't nearly nice enough to pull that off. Good idea though.  I'm Nick, by the way."

The older man looked at Nick strangely. "Nick...Wright?  Of Edgeworth publishing?"

Nick's eyebrows shot up in surprise.  He didn't think he had made enough of a name for himself for someone to recognize him.  But then again, this was a party for professional writers.

"Uh, Yeah," he said. "I'm part of the 'pulp' division." He used the derisive joke about his department some of the other writer's had used.  He figured it would take the sting out of it if his conversational partner agreed."

"Oh, I wouldn't say that," the nice man said with an encouraging smile.  "I think I read your latest manga publication, the one with the charmingly awkward man with a crush on his boss?  What was it, 'Sunflowers'?"

"'Sunflower Seeds', yeah." Nick said, even more shocked that this distinguished man, who was also giving off a "Straighter Than Uncooked Spaghetti" vibe, seemed to be a fan of his.

"Yes! That's it." The man continued. "I thought you did an excellent job of addressing the ethics of the situation without getting moralistic. And you managed to avoid the more ludicrous ways sex is usually portrayed in that genre without sounding like a high school sex-ed teacher."

Nick just nodded, not fully prepared to discuss the fairly graphic sex scenes he'd written like he was commenting on the weather. 

"I always think that's important," the man was continuing, "To put real life into the genre. Young people are always influenced by these things, and too many of your peers think responsibly portraying sex is inherently boring."

Nick nearly gasped. "That's EXACTLY what I always say!" He exclaimed, completely forgetting his embarrassment. "Even if it's 'just fantasy', it's not sexy-"

"If it isn't believable." The man finished.

 

The ice broken, Nick proceeded to have one of the most enjoyable conversations about his work he'd had in months, if not years.  He was used to people reacting with disdain when he talked about his work, or making creepy assumptions about him and his own interests because of it.  But the Very Nice Gentleman, as nick had labeled him, seemed to have a genuine appreciation for all literary genres, and even taught Nick some things he didn't know about how Erotica was linked to the civil rights movements of various countries.  At some point in the conversation, the two of them had found a table and a bottle of wine.  Nick was two glasses in and much more relaxed when his phone pinged.

 

Miles: _"I'm so sorry, I finally got away.  Where are you?_ "

Nick smiled as he texted back: "At the table by the food, and I met the coolest person! Get over here quick!"

 

"Friend of yours?" The Very Nice Gentleman asked.

"Boyfriend" Nick answered, blushing a bit.  "You'll like him.  His name's Miles."

"Miles Edgeworth?" The man asked, a little too innocently

"Yeah," Nick replied, realizing it made sense for this man to know Miles if he'd recognized a lowly writer like himself.  "Do you know him already?"

"Quite well," the man said, his smile sharpening into an shrewd expression.  "I'm his father."

 

Nick froze with his drink halfway to his mouth.  He set his glass down, and realized he was blinking too much. "So, you're....?" he stammered.

"Gregory Edgeworth?"  The man replied. "The CEO of the company you work for? Yes I am." 

"And you-"

"Already knew you've been dating my son, your supervisor? yes I did."

An awkward silence ensued.  At least, it was awkward for Nick.  Gregory seemed perfectly comfortable, and sipped his wine casually before speaking again.

"Mr. Wright, I'll be blunt.  I'm very protective of my son, but I also recognize he's a grown man who makes his own choices, and his judgement is normally excellent.  You had no idea who I was, and you didn't name drop despite the opportunities I gave you, so the odds are lower than average that you latched onto Miles out of some unscrupulous attempt to career-climb. I'm willing to put my doubts aside about how your relationship started if you will answer one question honestly."

Nick simply sat in silent anticipation, too nervous to speak.

"Do you love my son?"

Nick took a deep breath, knowing he had to do the brave thing with this man. "No."

Gregory arched a single eyebrow. "No? You don't love him?"

"No, as in: I won't answer that question. I will answer the one you didn't ask, though."

Gregory shot him a thoughtful look, and motioned for him to continue.

"Miles and I are each aware of how the other feels." Nick said. "We've been honest with each other about that.  The decision we both make based on that information isn't anyone else's business, including yours. I respect your reasons for asking me this, but I respect your son's privacy as well. I won't violate it, even if that means looking for a new job."

Gregory sighed deeply, the lines on his face relaxing into a tired smile.  It occurred to Nick for the first time that Gregory was an old man. "Thank god." He said, and took a deep swig of his wine.

Some of Nick's bravedo evaporated, realizing he been played again. "You, um.  Was that what you were hoping to hear?!"

"Oh, no. Not exactly."  Gregory said, rubbing the corners of his eyes like he was sleepy. "I was hoping you were as gushy about him as he is about you.  But it's not what I was afraid of, either. I can work with this."

 

Before Nick could think of something to sputter out in response, Miles approached their table.

"Dad?" he asked, glancing between his father and Nick's shocked expression. "Did you-"

"Miles!"  Greg exclaimed a little too enthusiastically.  "Funny thing, your boyfriend and I ran into each other purely on accident! We've had a great talk about his work."

Miles glared at his father and dropped into the seat next to Nick. "Dad, you did the thing again, didn't you?"

"What thing?"  Greg asked innocently.  "I didn't do a thing.  I don't have a thing.  What do you even mean?"

" _Wow._ " nick thought, " _I can't believe I got played by this guy._ "

 

"Niiiiiick!"  A cheerful shout sounded from behind them, ending the staring contest between Miles and Gregory.  Mia and Maya had finally arrived; Nick breathed a sigh of relief, feeling like he had numbers on his side now.  He made a brief introduction, and Gregory smiled warmly at Mia in particular.

"Mis Fey! I didn't know you were a friend of Nick's."

"Small world." she said with a serene smile.  "Charley sends his regards, by the way."

This sent Gregory into a fit of laughter, which Mia joined a moment later, and wow, Nick was getting the story behind whatever the hell was happening there out of Mia later.  When they settled down, Mia finally glanced at Nick, and her brow furrowed.

"Nick, are you ok?"

"Hmm?" He replied.  "Yes, I'm fine?"

Mia turned a mock-glare on Gregory. "Greg, you did the thing, didn't you?"

"I um, don't know what you-Oh! Franzy! there you are!"

 

A stern-looking woman approached their table with a suspicious expression on her face.  Greg stood up and pulled out her chair for her, giving her a light peck on the cheek.

"Franzy, this is Nick, the man Miles has been telling us about.  And these are his friends, Mia and Maya Fey."

"It's a pleasure to meet you all." Franziska said with stiff politeness, then peered closely at Nick's face.  Without a word, she shot a venomous glance at Gregory.

"What?" he asked, raising his hands in a helpless gesture.

"Uhg.  You know what you did." Franziska muttered.  Then turned her attention back to Nick. "Don't let him convince you he's the least bit sorry. It's his favorite hobby."

 

This inspired a scoff from Gregory, who protested he hadn't done anything at all. Franziska scoffed even louder, and began describing what she and Miles called "The Great Intern Shortage of 2015" and whose fault exactly they believed it was. Mia interjected a few anecdotes about the mysterious "Charley" that no one but her and Gregory seemed to understand, Maya pretended to listen while she snuck food off of everyone's plate without them noticing for 10 whole minutes, until she accidentally grabbed Franziska's hand by mistake.  Franziska seemed to think she was flirting, and Nick laughed while Maya hemmed and hawed trying to figure out which was the least dangerous option.  This ended with Fransizka leaning over and whispering something in her ear, which made her turn bright pink.  Not an easy feet to do with Maya.  They continued their private conversation while Gregory and Mia chattered in their weird coded language, and Miles leaned in and said quietly.

"You seem happy."

Nick smiled broadly, and leaned against his shoulder.  "I am." he said.  The night had started out rough, but he felt at home now with the animated group. He kissed Miles' cheek, whispered in his ear: "I've realized something, too."

"What is it?"

"This."  Nick said, gesturing to the way their families were entertaining and embarrassing each other by turns.  "It's going to be fun."

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! You can check out my in-universe fic, [The Dark Ages: Miles Edgeworth](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15137579/chapters/35101082), now updating twice a week.


End file.
